Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3-6q}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-q - 6q} + 3$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-7q} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-7q + 3$